


Эмпиризм и его последствия

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Всё началось с шутливого предложения.





	Эмпиризм и его последствия

**Author's Note:**

> работа с весенних мини-ШВ 2017

— О. У нас сегодня будет необычный вечер? — насмешливо поинтересовался Мацукава.

— Да блин, ну промахнулся я, ткнул не туда! — Ханамаки поморщился, поспешно нажимая «закрыть окно» и убирая с экрана пестревшую превью разной степени откровенности страницу гей-порносайта. Вылезла же дрянь. Впрочем, он решил не упускать момент. — Но если ты заинтересовался… — промурлыкал он, оборачиваясь к Мацукаве и сияя самой лучшей своей зазывной улыбкой, а затем поиграл бровями.

— Твоя очередь выбирать, что смотрим, — Мацукава очень демонстративно пожал плечами.

Ханамаки даже на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы вернуть порносайт и запустить-таки какое-нибудь видео. Правда, Мацукаву этим вряд ли проймёшь, с него станется картинно изобразить пристальное внимание и, не дрогнув, отсмотреть хоть все ролики.

— Кстати, интересно, есть ли разница в том, чтобы, ну, я не имею в виду трахаться, конечно, но, например, целоваться с мужчиной вместо женщины? — рассеянно протянул Ханамаки, пролистывая сайты в поисках версии фильма в приемлемом качестве. — Никогда не думал?

***

…Вот так и получилось, что теперь они с Мацукавой сидели на полу друг напротив друга, и Ханамаки оторопело пытался принять действительность. Господи, они что, правда собираются попробовать? Изначально подразумеваясь шуткой, идея отдавала дурью и немного дикостью, но в то же время была самую чуточку любопытной. Ну хорошо, заметно любопытной. Сердце даже стучало немного быстрее от волнения, и Ханамаки невольно облизнул губы. Мацукава выглядел почти спокойным, если не считать чуть подрагивающих крыльев носа и того, как он периодически поводил плечами.

— Ну что, кто первым начинает? — поинтересовался Ханамаки, старательно давя в себе рвущееся наружу смущение.

Стоило определить порядок, кто кого будет — подумать только! — целовать. Мацукава хмыкнул.

— Можно на камень-ножницы-бумага. А можно просто одновременно.

— Угу, на раз-два-три, — Ханамаки нервно хихикнул.

Он был близок к тому, чтобы передумать и отказаться от затеи, и чёрт с ним, с любопытством. Вот только Мацукава ему это бегство тогда не раз ещё припомнит. Ханамаки глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь. Глупости какие, на самом деле он только сам себя накручивает. Наверняка, в итоге ощущения будут разочаровывающе неособенными.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Давай вместе. 

Они с Мацукавой придвинулись ближе друг к другу, одновременно подались навстречу, но на полпути Ханамаки не выдержал, вильнул в сторону и, захлёбываясь смехом, ткнулся лбом Мацукаве в плечо.

— Нет, я не могу! — всхлипнул он, в изнеможении хлопая Мацукаву по другому плечу рукой. — Это так…

Мацукава фыркнул ему прямо в ухо, обдав горячим дыханием.

— Да уж, выглядит идиотством первостатейным. Особенно когда ты скроил серьёзную мину.

— Ой, да кто бы говорил! — отмахнулся Ханамаки, стараясь отдышаться.

Смех здорово помог снять неловкость, и он почувствовал себя гораздо свободнее. Окрылённый этим, Ханамаки поднял голову, заглянул Мацукаве в искрящееся весельем лицо, затем прикрыл глаза и легко коснулся губами губ. И правда ничего такого, просто тёплое прикосновение. Немного странно, потому что это Мацукава, а не девчонка какая-нибудь, а так — ничего. Не противно, даже когда Мацукава шевельнул губами в ответ. Так прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем они отстранились друг от друга.

— И как оно тебе — целовать парня? — Мацукава подвигал бровями.

— Тот же вопрос, — отозвался Ханамаки. — Но, если честно, ничего толком не понятно, — он пожал плечами. — Ткнулись губами и ткнулись.

— Разочарован? Хочешь ещё? — Мацукава усмехнулся, задирая брови ещё выше.

Ханамаки уже открыл было рот, чтобы отшутиться, но внезапно передумал и прищурился. А почему бы, собственно, и нет? Раз уж начали.

— Почему бы и нет? — повторил он вслух, зеркаля усмешку. — Если ты, конечно, не против.

Мацукава колебался недолго.

— Хорошо, тогда несколько расширим нашу программу.

Ханамаки почувствовал, как его охватывает азарт экспериментатора. В конце концов, пробовать новое всегда интересно. А если что-то пойдёт не так, можно в любой момент прекратить.

Они снова коснулись друг друга губами, и Ханамаки на пробу прихватил своими нижнюю губу Мацукавы, чуть потянул, отпустил. Затем прихватил снова и осторожно коснулся кончиком языка. Мацукава отчётливо вздрогнул под его руками. Ханамаки прервал поцелуй.

— Противно? — спросил он почему-то шёпотом прямо в губы Мацукавы. 

Тот неопределённо промычал, потом наконец выдохнул:

— Странно, — и на этот раз первым коснулся губ Ханамаки.

Мацукава зеркально повторил его действия, и Ханамаки замер, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Ему ещё ни разу не доводилось быть пассивной стороной в поцелуях, всегда приходилось действовать самому. Не то чтобы он был рад заполучить язык Мацукавы себе в рот, но ради эксперимента, один разок… Впрочем, Мацукава и не спешил его туда засовывать. Вместо этого он легко касался языком то одной, то другой губы Ханамаки, щекотал кончиком уголок рта, затем вновь мягко прижимался губами. Всё это в сочетании с его рукой, лёгшей на затылок Ханамаки и слегка массировавшей его, рождало под кожей странное горячее ощущение. Когда вторая рука Мацукавы накрыла кисть Ханамаки, которой тот опирался об пол, всего стало слишком много, и Ханамаки поспешно отстранился.

— Ладно, думаю, этого достаточно, — к своему удивлению, он слегка задыхался, и сердце в груди билось куда сильнее обычного. 

А ещё он испытывал проблемы с тем, чтобы посмотреть Мацукаве в глаза. Что за глупости, в самом деле? Они же просто немного подурачились без всякого смысла и подтекста. Надо было что-то сказать, разбить неловкое молчание, внезапно повисшее между ними.

Мацукава успел первым.

— Так как, успех достигнут? Узнал, что хотел? 

Его спокойный, с ленцой голос разогнал напряжение, и Ханамаки наконец оторвал взгляд от пола, который до того напряжённо рассматривал. В противовес голосу, Мацукава щеголял едва заметным румянцем и потемневшими глазами. Осознание, что не один Ханамаки здесь взволнован, помогло взять себя в руки окончательно.

— Ну, как минимум то, что твой язык не такой противный, каким кажется на первый взгляд.

— Вот спасибо! — фыркнул Мацукава. — Могу то же самое сказать про тебя.

Ханамаки нарочно высунул язык посильнее и пошевелил им, дразнясь, Мацукава демонстративно скривился, и тему не стали развивать.

***

Физика в голову не лезла. Ханамаки постукивал карандашом по тетрадному листу, принимался рисовать каракули на полях, вздыхал, обводил комнату тоскливым взглядом и смотрел на Мацукаву. Снова и снова. Как будто магнитом притягивало. В каком-то смысле, так и было, потому что именно из-за Мацукавы Ханамаки не мог сосредоточиться на домашке. Уже почти неделя прошла с того злополучного вечера с пробными поцелуями, а выкинуть из головы мысли об этом всё никак не получалось. Чёрт дёрнул Ханамаки дошутиться до такого, и чёрт бы побрал Мацукаву с этой его рукой на затылке и чересчур нежными касаниями губ. Всё должно было быть не так!

— Говори уже, а то дыру во мне скоро взглядом протрёшь, — прервал его размышления Мацукава. 

Он перестал писать в своей тетради и вопросительно смотрел на Ханамаки. Тот почувствовал, что краснеет, и раздражённо нахмурился.

— Нет, ничего, забей, — Ханамаки подтянул к себе поближе учебник и невидяще уткнулся в страницу.

— Скажи.

— Отстань.

— А если я начну тебя щекотать?

— Да блин, — Ханамаки вздохнул, сдаваясь, и откинулся назад, опираясь на руки. Мазнул взглядом по Мацукаве. — Просто постоянно вспоминаю тот вечер.

— Тот вечер?

— Ну, когда мы… экспериментировали.

— О, — коротко отозвался Мацукава. Поняв, что Ханамаки не собирается самостоятельно продолжать, расщедрился на ещё одну букву: — И? 

Его спокойствие и уверенность раздражали, особенно на фоне того, как крутило самого Ханамаки, и хотелось вытряхнуть его из равновесия. Впрочем, Мацукава в принципе был куда более уравновешенным человеком, и Ханамаки это даже нравилось. Но и видеть его эмоции тоже нравилось.

— И ничего! То есть, «чего», конечно… Чёрт. Ненавижу тебя за то, что мне приходится это говорить. В общем… Ябыповторил, — последнее Ханамаки выплюнул уже скороговоркой.

— Так ты хочешь второй раунд? — брови Мацукавы взлетели издевательски высоко. — Настолько понравилось?

— Пошёл ты! — Ханамаки кинул в него карандашом и, подумав, добавил тетрадку. Лицо не то, что горело — оно полыхало с ужасной силой: и уши, и шея, и вообще он вот-вот должен был весь сгореть от стыда, оставив после себя лишь кучку пепла. Проклятая кровеносная система, она всегда не на его стороне. — Просто… мы так и не дошли до конца, и я не могу перестать обо всей этой фигне думать. А я хочу перестать, ты даже не представляешь как!

Мацукава убеждённым не выглядел, но кивнул:

— Ладно.

— Заржёшь — и тебе конец, — предупредил Ханамаки.

— И в мыслях не было. 

Как ни странно, этому вполне верилось. Мацукава оглянулся вокруг и дёрнул головой:

— Давай на кровать, удобнее будет.

Ханамаки молча кивнул, потому что голос неожиданно куда-то делся. И вообще его вдруг накрыло внезапным волнением, от которого всё внутри сжималось, а тело становилось неловким. Так странно, особенно учитывая, что это будет вовсе не первый его поцелуй, и даже не первый поцелуй с Мацукавой.

Ханамаки поднялся с пола и пересел на кровать, поджав под себя одну ногу. Мацукава уселся напротив и посмотрел вопросительно, как бы спрашивая разрешения. Получив ещё один короткий кивок, он потянулся и аккуратно взял Ханамаки за подбородок, а затем наклонился и накрыл его рот своим. В этот раз его язык коснулся губ почти сразу, и Ханамаки приоткрыл рот, впуская. Мацукава целовал неспешно, уверенно и со вкусом — Ханамаки даже ревниво подумал, где этот пройдоха успел такому научиться, вроде особо и не бегал по свиданиям. Рука Мацукавы вновь переползла ему на затылок, начала легонько поглаживать, от чего вниз по позвоночнику сбегали приятные мурашки. Ханамаки полностью отдался ощущениям, отвечая на поцелуй, а затем надавил на пробу и Мацукава уступил ему инициативу, позволяя хозяйничать в своём рту. В низу живота горячим комом стремительно собиралось непрошеное возбуждение. Этот поцелуй был ничуть не хуже поцелуя с девчонкой, а в чём-то даже и лучше, потому что Ханамаки совершенно не беспокоился, какое впечатление оставит о себе: что можно, что нельзя, с чем лучше подождать и тому подобное. От этой свободы и непринуждённости немного вело.

Когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, то оба тяжело дышали, а Ханамаки, вдобавок, наверняка был красный как помидор. Мацукава тоже выглядел не лучшим образом, с помутневшим и потемневшим взглядом и покрасневшими губами.

— Охренеть, — выдавил Ханамаки. А затем поделился: — У меня стоит.

— У меня тоже, — глухим эхом отозвался Мацукава.

Ханамаки сглотнул. Во всём был виноват затянувший мысли туман, иначе с чего бы он вдруг ляпнул:

— Но ещё и взаимную дрочку я сейчас не переживу.

Наверное, это должна была быть шутка, вот только она снова оказалась неудачной — от промелькнувшей на краю сознания мысли в крови как кипятком плеснуло. Мацукава коротко и как-то беспомощно простонал, а затем чуть отодвинулся и скользнул рукой к себе в штаны. Ханамаки зажмурился и последовал его примеру. Он ещё никогда не занимался этим в компании, но звучащее рядом загнанное дыхание вместо того, чтобы смущать, лишь подстёгивало возбуждение. Дыша приоткрытым ртом, Ханамаки вначале погладил себя через ткань трусов, потёр большим пальцем головку, чувствуя проступившую влагу. Затем оттянул трусы вниз, прошёлся по всей длине, коротко сжал и перекатил в ладони яйца. Со стороны Мацукавы донёсся ещё один приглушённый полустон, отозвавшийся в теле лёгкой дрожью. Ханамаки рискнул приоткрыть глаза и взглянуть. Мацукава с ногами забрался на кровать и сидел, подобрав под себя ноги и широко раздвинув колени. Его правая рука размеренно и быстро двигалась на члене, а левая хаотично скользила то по бедру, то по животу, поглаживая, грудь тяжело вздымалась, а ещё он пристально смотрел на Ханамаки из-под полуопущенных век. Заметив этот взгляд, Ханамаки дёрнулся и вспыхнул сильнее прежнего, стыд смешался с возбуждением в гремучую смесь. «Не смотри», — хотел сказать он, но горло не повиновалось, поэтому Ханамаки сам закрыл глаза и быстрее задвигал рукой, кусая губы и чувствуя на себе горячую тяжесть взгляда. Некоторое время в комнате было слышно только их частое дыхание и иногда короткие низкие постанывания Мацукавы. Почему-то то, что тот не может сдерживаться и делать всё молча, задевало что-то у Ханамаки внутри, и это что-то горячо таяло, лишь усиливая возбуждение. Это было чересчур: и взгляд, и стоны. Мацукаву хотелось заткнуть, однако говорить Ханамаки не мог, как и прекратить себя ласкать. И стоило ему представить, как он зажимает Мацукаве рот рукой, а губы того, наверняка горячие и влажные, вжимаются в ладонь, как Ханамаки, содрогнувшись, кончил себе в руку. Более громкий и протяжный стон Мацукавы прозвучал немногим позже.

— А ты, оказывается, довольно шумный, Мацукава-кун, — произнёс Ханамаки, просто чтобы не молчать и побороть смущение.

Мацукава не ответил, но уши у него заметно алели, когда он потянулся достать с тумбочки коробку с салфетками. Всё произошедшее уже мало тянуло на простое дуракаваляние, но Ханамаки малодушно отгонял от себя эту мысль. 

Они быстро и молча привели себя в порядок, после чего Мацукава наконец подал голос:

— Ну как, теперь можно считать, что мы дошли до конца?

Ханамаки фыркнул.

— О да. Чертовски дошли. 

Он завалился поперёк кровати, глядя в потолок. В голове было вязко и пусто. Полминуты спустя рядом с ним прилёг и Мацукава. Почему-то хотелось его коснуться — возможно, чтобы убедиться в реальности того, что только что случилось, но Ханамаки не пошевелился.

— Как думаешь, после такого нас можно считать немного геями? — вместо этого лениво поинтересовался он.

— Придурок, — хмыкнул Мацукава. — Вот когда начнёшь дрочить на задницы всех симпатичных парней подряд, тогда и можно будет.

— Фу-у-у, ну у тебя и фантазии! — Ханамаки всё же вяло пихнул его локтём. — Не собираюсь я дрочить на тощие мужские задницы.

— Дрочи на нетощие.

Ханамаки не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Ну тебя.

Всё-таки, чтобы ни произошло, Мацукава оставался лучшим другом из всех возможных.

***

Видимо, заради восстановления вселенского равновесия, в третий раз начал Мацукава. Ну, по крайней мере, Ханамаки предпочёл так думать, потому что иначе у него появились бы к себе вопросы, над которыми он пока задумываться не хотел. 

Они зависали дома у Ханамаки: немного позанимались домашкой, послушали музыку, сели было смотреть фильм, но минут двадцать спустя единогласно признали его унылым, и какое-то время просто прыгали с канала на канал, пытаясь найти что-нибудь интересное. Ханамаки хотел оставить передачу про животных — там было о пауках, вроде бы любопытно — Мацукаву же больше привлекала подборка смешных роликов, которую крутили на другом канале. Они уже минут пять не могли договориться, пульт кочевал из рук в руки в расслабленно-ленивой борьбе.

— Да там одни повторы! — вяло отбивался Ханамаки, вытянувшись на диване и забрасывая руку с пультом подальше за голову. Второй рукой он упирался Мацукаве в грудь, не подпуская к себе. — Ты не насмотрелся в интернете ещё? То ли дело — пауки-птицееды!

— Вот и посмотришь на своих мерзких волосатых пауков в интернете, — Мацукава рванулся вперёд, стремясь навалиться как можно сильнее. — Инсектофил.

Одной руки против него было мало, ладонь скользила и съехала уже на плечо, удерживая из последних сил, и Мацукава не преминул этим воспользоваться. Повернув голову, он внезапно легонько цапнул Ханамаки зубами за костяшку, и тот от неожиданности отдёрнулся. С торжествующим «ага!» Мацукава рухнул на него всем своим немаленьким весом, заставив охнуть. Впрочем, торжество его было недолгим, потому что пульт выскользнул у Ханамаки из пальцев и рыбкой нырнул за диван.

— Вот чёрт, — разочарованно выдохнул Мацукава и обмяк.

Лезть за диван ему, судя по всему, было лень, а значит, пауки победили. Ханамаки довольно хмыкнул. Некоторое время он наблюдал за копошением на экране, потом всё же не выдержал и заёрзал.

— Слезь с меня уже, — он ткнул Мацукаву кулаком в плечо. — Тяжёлый, как слон. 

Тот что-то промычал невнятно и сполз немного на сторону, но подняться так и не соизволил. Однако дышать сделалось легче, и Ханамаки возражать не стал. Мацукава уткнулся лицом ему куда-то в шею, обдавая кожу жаркими выдохами, и поначалу Ханамаки даже не обращал на это особого внимания, пока один из них не коснулся какого-то чувствительного местечка, заставив вздрогнуть. Тогда же он почувствовал и руку, лежащую на его талии, и пауки стали стремительно отодвигаться на второй план. Ханамаки попытался уговорить себя, что ничего такого здесь нет, просто Мацукава разленился и решил подремать прямо на нём, и зря он вспоминает всё то, что вспоминает. Это даже почти сработало, но потом Мацукава шевельнул пальцами, и Ханамаки дёрнулся, судорожно перехватывая его руку.

— Эй. Щекотно, — сказал он, с тревогой подмечая, как неровно прозвучал его голос.

Мацукава не ответил, только вздохнул, а потом неожиданно повернул ладонь и переплёл их пальцы. Ханамаки замер и задышал быстрее, чувствуя, как теплеет лицо. Это было предложение? Но они же вроде закончили с экспериментами. И какого чёрта он так возбудился с места в карьер от одних лишь воспоминаний? Мацукава молчал и не шевелился, словно намекая, что следующий шаг за Ханамаки. Голос здравого смысла, призывавший сделать вид, что ничего не заметил и не понял, постепенно истончался на фоне осознания того, как близки они были в данный момент и насколько ближе могли стать ещё, пока не растворился окончательно в нарастающем желании.

— Знаешь, — произнёс, наконец, Ханамаки, — Я тут подумал, что если посмотреть немного со стороны, то в прошлый раз был всё же не совсем конец…

Господи, что он несёт, какой стыд, зачем? Сейчас Мацукава переспросит, а потом просто посмеётся над ним. Но тот лишь по-прежнему молча потёрся носом о его шею, а затем быстро лизнул. Ханамаки задохнулся, невольно откидывая голову назад. Мацукава лизнул ещё раз, прихватил кожу зубами, и Ханамаки, содрогнувшись, подался всем телом ему навстречу. Губы нашли другие губы, и они слились в жадном поцелуе, путаясь ногами и руками в стремлении обняться как можно крепче, глотая тихие стоны друг друга. У Ханамаки вновь стоял, кожа горела, пульс сильно бился в висках и в горле. Когда бедро Мацукавы протиснулось ему между ног и слегка надавило на пах, он застонал так громко, что напугал сам себя.

— О господи боже, — наполовину простонал в ответ Мацукава, и его рука, протиснувшись между их телами, принялась торопливо расстёгивать джинсы, не понять сразу чьи. 

От одной мысли, что он сейчас возьмёт его член в руку, Ханамаки едва не застонал повторно и поспешил присоединиться к усилиям. 

Им всё же пришлось немного отодвинуться друг от друга, потому что иначе ничего не получалось, пальцы только путались и сталкивались. Они даже не стали толком стягивать штаны, просто расстегнули и оттянули вниз бельё, чтобы поскорее избавиться от тесноты одежды.

— Погоди, у меня есть идея получше, — остановил его Мацукава, когда Ханамаки, дурея от ощущений, уже обхватил пальцами его член. 

Он подался бёдрами вперёд и прижал их члены друг к другу, и уже затем обхватил оба своей ладонью. Ханамаки дёрнулся и задохнулся, скорее заскулив, чем застонав. Мацукава начал двигать рукой, низко постанывая на каждом выдохе, но его одной ладони не хватало, и Ханамаки присоединил свою. От возбуждения в голове всё плыло, он вздрагивал и вскидывал бёдра, ощущая, как пальцы пачкает выступившая смазка. Их члены тёрлись друг о друга, и Ханамаки понял, что долго не продержится, он уже чувствовал быстро подступающий оргазм. Но о том, чтобы прерваться, теперь не было и речи, оставалось только двигаться всё быстрее и беспорядочнее, теряясь в ощущениях, стонах своих и чужих, ловить жаркие выдохи и короткие, полуоформленные поцелуи, пока тело в конце концов не пронзила ослепительная вспышка наслаждения. 

После они ещё долго лежали на диване, приходя в себя. Тихо бормотал телевизор, Ханамаки лениво перебирал волосы на затылке Мацукавы и не думал ни о чём. 

По молчаливому согласию обсуждать произошедшее они не стали, но Ханамаки уже чувствовал, что этот раз был не последним. Стоило бы определиться со своим отношением ко всему этому, наконец.

***

— Мацукава-кун, тебе не кажется, что это уже нездорово? — выдохнул Ханамаки в их пятый подход, когда они лежали на кровати, тесно переплетясь и сквозь одежду вжимаясь друг в друга возбуждёнными членами, от чего по телу пробегала сладкая дрожь и непроизвольно сокращались мышцы. 

Не то чтобы признание нездоровости их занятий способно было его сейчас остановить. Мацукава, забравшийся ладонью к нему за пояс штанов и поглаживавший поясницу, то и дело сползая пальцами чуть ниже и заставляя Ханамаки то бежать от этих откровенных прикосновений, то, наоборот, искать их, тоже явно прекращать был не намерен.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, чуть прикусывая мочку его уха. — Ты хочешь этого?

— Чёрт, ужасно ломает это признавать, но да, — Ханамаки заёрзал, пытаясь потереться о Мацукаву всем телом. — С ума сойти как хочу.

— Тогда без проблем. Тебе нравится, мне нравится, всё отлично. Расслабься и просто получай удовольствие, — Мацукава неторопливо обвёл языком контур его ушной раковины.

— Что ты со мной творишь? — пробормотал Ханамаки и сорвался на стон.

Пальцы Мацукавы вновь скользнули ему в ложбинку, и он задрожал, впервые подумав о том, как бы они ощущались внутри. Мысль была волнующая и стыдная, она одновременно пугала и привлекала его до чёртиков. Замирая от жгучей смеси желания и смущения, Ханамаки выговорил непослушными губами:

— Продвинемся ещё на шаг дальше, мм?

Мацукава на мгновение застыл, а затем задышал ещё тяжелее, чем прежде.

— Я никогда ещё ничего такого не делал, — сказал он после минутного примерно молчания.

— Поверь мне, я тоже. И даже не думал, что соберусь.

— Нам… нужна будет смазка, — он прижал Ханамаки к себе сильнее, принимаясь медленно массировать его ягодицы. 

У Ханамаки в голове мутилось от того, как скользила по чувствительной коже широкая чуть загрубелая ладонь, и он с трудом соображал, что надо говорить.

— Ну если… ааххммм… у тебя случайно не завалялся тут какой-нибудь крем, то… ммм… я-а могу предложить только облизать твои пальцы, разве что.

Едва договорив, он почувствовал, как лицо стремительно затопляет жаркой краской. Возможно, это было немного слишком. Или нет.

— Боюсь, что крема не найдётся, — хрипло отозвался Мацукава.

Тогда, не давая себе времени потонуть в сомнениях, Ханамаки чуть отстранился и, перехватив его руку за запястье, потянул к своим губам. 

Пальцы во рту ощущались ужасно развратно, и Ханамаки это заводило до звона в ушах. Он, не торопясь, перебирал их языком, посасывал, легонько прихватывал зубами костяшки, пока Мацукава наконец не отобрал у него свою руку со словами:

— Ты надо мной издеваешься.

Ханамаки пробрало сладкой дрожью от того, как изменился его голос. Отбросив смущение, он быстро стянул штаны вместе с бельём и приглашающе чуть развёл ноги.

— Давай быстрее, пока не обсохло, — сказал он.

Мацукава хмыкнул и подался вперёд, закрывая его рот поцелуем, и через мгновение Ханамаки вздрогнул от того, что ко входу прижались скользкие пальцы, и один из них осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Это было одновременно и странно-непривычно, и то, что нужно. Ханамаки прогнулся и глухо застонал, невольно сжав бёдрами руку Мацукавы на секунду, а затем развёл ноги шире, давая лучший доступ. Руками он потянулся расстегнуть штаны на самом Мацукаве, которому должно было быть уже некомфортно с таким стояком. Получив в награду стон облегчения и ещё один поцелуй, он принялся дрочить крупный член, одновременно прислушиваясь к ощущениям от того, как Мацукава двигал и вращал свой палец внутри, постепенно проникая всё глубже, пока не задел что-то внутри, от чего Ханамаки едва не подбросило.

— О, да, чёрт, сделай так ещё! — выпалил он, хватая ртом воздух.

Мацукава сделал, и Ханамаки выгнулся дугой, кончая неожиданно сильно. Обратно рухнул он едва дыша и почти не способный шевелиться.

— Ты как? — окликнул его Мацукава через пару минут.

— Лучше всех, — пробормотал Ханамаки в ответ. — Дай мне отдышаться, и тоже сможешь побывать на моём месте.

***

— Умм, сделай так ещё, — попросил Мацукава, не открывая глаз.

Ханамаки послушно вновь принялся массировать его голову костяшками пальцев. Уже изрядно спутанные жёсткие волосы скользили с тихим шорохом, Мацукава довольно помыкивал, лёжа головой у Ханамаки на коленях, и всё это со стороны, наверное, немного напоминало маленькую идиллию.

— Что, таблетка совсем не помогает? — сочувственно спросил Ханамаки.

— Помогает, но медленно. С тобой лучше, — Мацукава послал ему улыбку.

Ханамаки ещё несколько минут массировал его несчастную больную голову, периодически пробираясь пальцами к основанию черепа, чтобы размять и там, пока не устали руки. Тогда он перешёл к простым поглаживаниям, то одной, то другой ладонью проходясь по горячему лбу, затем увлёкся и принялся оглаживать кончиками пальцев густые брови, веки, скулы, крылья носа, обводить линию подбородка. Лицо Мацукавы нельзя было назвать образцом красоты, но черты у него были очень выразительные, и Ханамаки это нравилось. В них таилась своя, особая привлекательность, которая иногда даже завораживала, вот например, как сейчас.

— Ты что, в скульпторы решил податься? — неожиданно спросил Мацукава.

— А?

— Так ощупываешь моё лицо, как будто лепить собрался и запоминаешь.

Ханамаки смутился. Он не ожидал, что его поймают на горячем, тем более, что сам не до конца отдавал себе отчёт в том, что делает.

— Кто знает, кто знает, — протянул он. — Вдруг меня ждёт блестящее художественное будущее?

Ответ так себе, но ничего лучше в голову просто не пришло. К счастью, Мацукава продолжать расспросы не стал.

Парой часов позже, когда они целовались, Ханамаки всё подмывало повторить путь своих пальцев губами, но ласка показалась ему чересчур интимной, и он так и не решился.

***

— Блин.

Мацукава не очень успешно попытался открыть дверь в подсобку химического кабинета носком ботинка. Руки у него были заняты стопкой тетрадей и распечаток.

— Я открою, — Ханамаки засунул свою куда меньшую стопку под мышку и оттеснил Мацукаву плечом, распахивая перед ним дверь.

— Спасибо. 

Они вместе зашли в тесное маленькое помещение, заставленное шкафами и столом, чтобы оставить там свою ношу. Все доступные поверхности были завалены вещами, казалось, в несколько слоёв. 

— Боже, не хотел бы, чтобы меня когда-нибудь попросили здесь что-то найти, — пробормотал Ханамаки, обходя стол в поисках места, куда можно было бы положить тетради. 

Не найдя ничего лучше, чем устроить их поверх стопки каких-то бумаг, он стал разбирать тетради по алфавиту, предоставив Мацукаве возиться с распечатками. Было скучно и лениво, не хотелось идти на следующий урок, и до вечера оставалась ещё целая вечность. От нечего делать Ханамаки стал мысленно составлять топ-5 класса по отвратительности почерка, заботливо придержав для друга первое место, потому что честно, мало кто в мире писал корявее Мацукавы. Тот переставлял папки с распечатками в шкафу, и Ханамаки, отвлёкшись, некстати залип на его шее. Она была крепкой и жилистой, эта шея, и так и звала её прикусить и немного повозить носом среди льнувших к коже мелких завитков тёмных волос. Искушение было велико, а Ханамаки — слишком склонен ему поддаться, поэтому он бросил раскладывать тетради и подошёл к Мацукаве сзади, обнял за талию и слегка куснул на пробу. Мацукава вздрогнул и попытался обернуться.

— Рехнулся, что ли? Школа же.

— Ой, брось, ещё скажи, что тебе не хочется немного похулиганить! — фыркнул Ханамаки и вернулся к покусыванию.

Руками он погладил живот Мацукавы через рубашку. Мацукава шумно вздохнул.

— Отметину не поставь, — сказал он, заводя руку назад и в свою очередь поглаживая Ханамаки по бедру.

— Да не дурак. 

Получив карт-бланш на домогательства, Ханамаки прижался плотнее и с наслаждением втянул носом знакомый запах, затем лизнул и прихватил зубами мочку уха. Руки жили своей отдельной жизнью, длинными движениями оглаживая Мацукаву от груди до живота и обратно, чуть притормаживая на сосках. Ханамаки очень нравилось чувствовать под ладонями его твёрдое сильное тело, ловить ответные движения, слышать неровные вздохи.

Мацукава выдержал недолго, прежде чем развернуться лицом к Ханамаки и вовлечь того в долгий поцелуй. Они качнулись, переступили на месте, и Ханамаки почувствовал, что в поясницу врезается край какой-то коробки и тех, что стояли возле шкафа — кажется, с книгами. Он приподнялся на цыпочки и уселся на коробку сверху, чтобы было удобнее. Мацукава устроился между его коленей, и Ханамаки скользнул руками ему в волосы, уже привычно путаясь пальцами в смоляных кудрях. Они медленно лениво целовались, просто наслаждаясь друг другом, когда вдруг снаружи, в классе, хлопнула дверь и зазвучали голоса, заставив их замереть.

— Упс, — чуть слышно шепнул Ханамаки. — Вот надо было им сюда заявиться.

Пришлось с сожалением расцепляться и спешно приводить себя в порядок.

— В следующий раз нужна комната с запирающейся дверью, — тихо вздохнул Ханамаки, когда они выскользнули в коридор и пошли по направлению к своему классу.

— Угу, — отозвался Мацукава. — И желательно, чтобы она была у кого-то из нас дома.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, зануда! — Ханамаки шутливо хлопнул его рукой, Мацукава перехватил его ладонь и задержал в своих, легонько сжал. — Меня сбила с пути истинного твоя шея. Отрастил, понимаешь, такую соблазнительную.

Мацукава в ответ только хмыкнул и изогнул губы в улыбке, глядя в сторону. Он отпустил руку Ханамаки, и того кольнуло сожалением. Прикосновение, даже такое простое и невинное, хотелось продлить.

***

На самом деле Ханамаки всё-таки уловил, что его уже заносит, и постарался себя приструнить. Школа действительно была не местом для их игр: слишком велик риск попасться. Влипать в историю, которая может из всего этого вырасти, совершенно не хотелось. 

Но вот беда: его обуяла жажда прикосновений. Причём, не обязательно поцелуев и ласк, а хотя бы простого телесного контакта. Постоянно хотелось лишний раз хлопнуть Мацукаву по плечу, приобнять или усесться рядом вплотную, плечом к плечу, провести рукой по волосам и так далее, и тому подобное. Отследить и пресечь такие порывы хотя бы в школе или на улице получалось через раз, уж больно коварно они выныривали из подсознания, и периодически Ханамаки осознавал себя уже в процессе. Мацукава, казалось, не очень-то и возражал, что тоже не сильно помогало. 

А когда они наконец оставались наедине, его и вовсе становилось от Мацукавы не отлепить, тот даже начал обзываться осьминогом. Ханамаки весело огрызался, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Непонятно, что такое с ним происходило, но он надеялся, что оно само пройдёт со временем.

***

Ворот рубашки у Мацукавы некрасиво завернулся с одной стороны. Ханамаки протянул руку и расправил его, слегка пригладив напоследок, и, не удержавшись, коротко провёл кончиками пальцев Мацукаве по шее. Тот никак не отреагировал, продолжая оживлённо обсуждать с Ивайзуми вчерашний матч нацсборной. Зато отреагировал сидевший напротив Ойкава: он вытаращился на Ханамаки, комично округлив глаза и только что не транслируя телепатически поток вопросов и догадок, явно затопивших его с головой. Ханамаки застыл, внезапно осознав, как всё выглядело со стороны. Они с Мацукавой так сблизились в последнее время и так привыкли касаться друг друга, что почти перестали отдавать себе в этих прикосновениях отчёт. Вот и сейчас всё получилось бездумно и естественно — для них. Но не для постороннего зрителя. Со стороны это смотрелось как поведение парочки, причём вполне устоявшейся. Но они с Мацукавой ведь не были в отношениях — хоть в последнее время мысли о чём-то таком и крутились в голове Ханамаки. Они просто… Они просто знали друг о друге чуть ли не всё, были вместе почти каждую свободную минуту, понимали друг друга с полуслова, а иногда и вовсе без слов, обнимались, целовались, дрочили друг другу и не только, и Ханамаки даже, пожалуй, был готов дойти уже до самого конечного конца. Ему нравился Мацукава, действительно серьёзно нравился, и по возможности Ханамаки предпочёл бы не расставаться с ним никогда. С ним было весело, легко и интересно, а также очень, очень хорошо и комфортно. Вот блин. Да он, кажется, в Мацукаву влюблён.

— Эм… Простите, мне нужно проветриться, — неловко отмазался Ханамаки, поднимаясь, и торопливо сбежал вниз по ступенькам внешней лестницы, на одной из площадок которой они всей компанией расположились на обед.

Случившееся открытие ошеломило его, заставив внутренности резко сжаться от волнения. Ханамаки лихорадочно хотелось что-то делать, куда-то бежать, чтобы утрясти взметнувшиеся внутри чувства. Мысли в голове смешались в обрывочную кашу из которой настойчиво всплывал вопрос: «А что же дальше?».

Мацукава нагнал его за углом школьного здания, тронул за плечо:

— Всё в порядке? Ты чего вдруг?

Ханамаки развернулся и уставился на него, затем отшагнул назад и прислонился спиной к стене, засунув руки в карманы. Он не планировал разбираться с вопросом вот так и сразу, но, возможно, это даже было к лучшему.

— Поцелуй меня, — получился почти приказ.

Ханамаки собрался кое-что сделать и если всё пройдёт не так гладко, как ему бы хотелось, это было бы что-то вроде последнего шанса на близость. Глаза Мацукавы чуть расширились от удивления, и он быстро оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли кого вокруг. Самому Ханамаки было практически всё равно, будут у них зрители или нет, его волновало совсем другое. Сердце сильно и почти больно билось где-то в горле, заставляя то и дело нервно сглатывать. Стена за спиной казалась настоящим спасением, потому что собственные руки и ноги Ханамаки чувствовал уже не очень хорошо.

Мацукава, наконец прекратив оглядываться, шагнул к нему, немного тревожным взглядом ощупывая лицо. Помедлил несколько мгновений, затем подался вперёд и поцеловал. Он явно собирался сделать это быстро и неглубоко, но Ханамаки ухватил его за ворот, не позволяя отстраниться, сам углубил поцелуй и не отпускал, пока окончательно не закончилось дыхание. Они замерли вплотную друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь лбами и тяжело дыша. Ханамаки машинально отметил, что зрачки у Мацукавы теперь были заметно шире обычного. Он и сам был бы уже возбуждён, если бы не волновался так сильно.

— Мацукава, — начал Ханамаки, пока не успел ещё передумать, — я… в общем… знаешь, я только что понял, что, похоже, я в тебя влюблён. Вот так. 

Вид у того стал растерянный. Ханамаки заставил себя не отводить глаза и приготовился к неловкой сцене, но слова прозвучали совсем не те, что он ожидал.

— Вообще-то, я считал, что мы уже давно встречаемся…

Мацукава смотрел, кажется, даже немного огорчённо. Теперь пришла очередь Ханамаки растеряться.

— Ох… — выдохнул он. — Ох. Я такой идиот, да?

Холодное неприятное напряжение, сковывавшее тело, стремительно утекало, уступая место чему-то тёплому и лёгкому, что стремилось унести его отсюда прямо в безоблачное небо над головой.

— Не без этого. Да ещё и тормоз, — Мацукава усмехнулся и поцеловал его в скулу, затем в висок. — Но я всё равно тебя люблю, — шепнул он Ханамаки на ухо. 

Тот почувствовал, как кожа на лице и шее начинает гореть с небывалой силой. Так просто взять и сказать это, и даже не более лёгкое и ветреное «влюблён», а весомое, сильное, оседающее сразу в самом сердце. Наверное, Мацукава долго думал об этом, пока сам Ханамаки не думал ни о чём и считал, что они просто приятно проводят время. Что ж, значит, теперь надо нагонять.

Ханамаки сполз по стене вниз, увлекая Мацукаву за собой, и они уселись рядом, держась за руки.

— Кто бы знал, к чему может привести простое любопытство, — пару минут спустя сообщил Ханамаки бледному облаку, таявшему в синеве над головой. Яркое солнце заставляло щуриться, но он упрямо продолжал смотреть вверх. — Правда?

Когда ответа не последовало, пришлось всё же опустить голову, чтобы взглянуть на Мацукаву. Тот неловко почесал в затылке.

— Ну… на самом деле ты всегда мне немного нравился, — сказал он, глядя в сторону. — И когда ты сам предложил всю эту штуку с пробными поцелуями, я не смог удержаться. Хотя, наверное, должен был.

Ханамаки только глазами хлопал.

— То есть, ты изначально не только по девочкам? — выдавил он.

— Ага. Правда, до тебя с парнями у меня ничего не было, — Мацукава пожал плечами, всё ещё не глядя на него.

Ханамаки усиленно переваривал полученную информацию. Тогда получается, что…

— Да ты меня просто нагло использовал! — выпалил он с весёлым возмущением. — Взял вот так и совратил невинного гетеросексуального меня!

— Прости, — Мацукава выглядел даже искренне виноватым. Пока не продолжил. — Хотя это не я всё требовал и требовал продолжения, — он наконец посмотрел Ханамаки в глаза и усмехнулся.

— Ну уж нет! — Ханамаки обвиняюще упёр в него палец, чувствуя, что лицо опять против воли заливает краской, однако, не переставая широко ухмыляться. — Ты, небось, ещё и грязно фантазировал обо мне! И теперь просто обязан мне всё рассказать! В подробностях!

Мацукава хохотнул, но скулы у него при этом потемнели от румянца, что могло означать только одно: Ханамаки не ошибся в своём предположении. Сразу невыносимо захотелось его такого поцеловать, и Ханамаки не стал себе отказывать. Внутри кипели веселье и счастье, как после выигранного тяжёлого матча.

Сплетясь в объятии и целуясь, они на несколько минут выпали из реальности и очнулись только от звонка на урок.

— Пропустим? — предложил Мацукава. — Всё равно опоздали уже.

— Умгум, — Ханамаки потёрся носом о его шею, с наслаждением вбирая тепло и запах. — Пойдём в раздевалку, у меня есть ключи.

Мацукава вздохнул.

— Мы же не собираемся…

— Ещё как собираемся! Когда ещё выпадет такой шанс? Запертая дверь, никого лишнего. И ты мне должен парочку откровений.

— Ты ранил меня в самое сердце своим поздним стартом — и я ещё что-то тебе должен?

— Ох, извини, ну давай я возмещу.

Кажется, после сегодняшнего у Ханамаки лицо будет болеть от улыбки, но сдержать он её был не в силах. Не известно, оценит ли Мацукава «возмещение», исполненное с улыбкой, и насколько эта улыбка технике «возмещения» помешает, но выбора у него, скорее всего, не было. Но если тому вдруг не понравится, то у них будет ещё не один следующий раз в запасе.


End file.
